Haunted By His Night
by Anne McSommers
Summary: His brief time with the rangers had been filled with torment and despair. The torment was why he was back here in Rivendell, the despair his best kept secret. NO SLASH. Rating may go up in later chapters
1. He hates his day

Haunted By His Night

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff (character, places, plots, general universe) from the Lord of the Rings movies or books, I just mess with them.

Haunted By His Night: Chapter 1

Estel awoke once again; plagued by nightmares of which there was no escape. His brief time with the rangers had been filled with despair, torment and misery. The torment was why he was back here in Rivendell, the despair his best kept secret. After he was found severely injured with a party of Orcs and Uruk-Hai, he was taken to the palace to be placed under the healing hands of the Elvin Lord Elrond, his foster father, his Ada. After a week or so, with the help of elvish medicine, Estel was well on the mend, at least physically.

No one knew of his nightmares, of what had happened before he had been found injured. Everyone just assumed that he had been patrolling the area and found Orcs, but they were wrong, it had not happened that way at all. He had been in the clutches of the Orcs for 2 weeks before he had been found while being transferred to a more secure location. All Estel could think was that if they had not moved him on that day, he may have stayed in the hands of the Orcs till his death.

It is nothing for a ranger to disappear for months, and for one not to return was well heard of, especially one that traveled alone. Sure his family may have missed him, but they would not have sent search, no one would have.

Still it was that no one here at Rivendell knew of the torment he had endured then, or that he endured now every night as he slept. He felt so alone. He wished he could go in and curl up near one of his brothers, but they would ask too many questions, questions he could not bear to answer. Once they finally did get the information from him they would become horrified at the prospect of their little brother being tortured. They would want him to talk about and seek counseling while he wished only to let it fade into the past. They would pity him and he knew in his heart that he did not deserve their pity, or their worries.

It was his own fault he had gotten caught. He did not hear the Orcs approaching; no elf would have been caught. His weakness as a human had betrayed him, making him realize that he would never be good enough for his family. Especially now that he had been tainted, beaten, whipped, and touched as he was. Even so he wished that he could run into his Ada's room and let all the bad dreams get chased away. It was no longer an option though, he thought with a sigh sitting up. He was no longer the child he used to be. He had to be Aragorn now, the heir of Isilduir, the strong king which would restore faith and hope to them men of middle earth. He was no longer his Adar's ion. (Father's son, as if you couldn't figure that one out)

No, there was nothing he could do, nothing but go back to sleep. If he were to appear tired in the day his family would begin questioning his lack of sleep and its cause.

With that he lie back down upon his bed and fell into a restless sleep, hoping that morning would come swiftly and without any more nightmares.


	2. He hates his night

Estel, no Aragorn awoke that morning early and headed down to breakfast. Though he was no hungry in the slightest he knew that he must eat or arouse the suspicion of his family. He ate less than he usually did but when questioned, gave the excuse that he had become accosted to eating less as a ranger. Become accosted to eating less, ha, he hadn't eaten anything in the time he had been held by the Orcs, and then ate little when he was still it the halls of healing.

His family believed every word he uttered not even beginning to suspect any sort of deceit. Not from their beloved Estel, but they didn't know what he had become. What he had been forced to become at the hands of the Orcs. He could even hear them taunting them now. He shuddered at the thought. "Estel are you alright?" his father asked. He started at the question, but then realized he was refereeing to the shudder "Yes Ada," He replied. "Just a bit cold" Elrond wouldn't know the difference, as an elf he was less receptive to cold, and often Aragorn had found himself cold when the Lord had been quite comfortable.

He spent the day with his brothers at the archery range. There were two reasons for this, the first being that if he spent the day with his brothers it would make it look as if all was normal, and the second being he needed to improve his aim. Maybe if he had been as good as archers as the twins he would not have gotten caught by the Orcs.

He ate more at dinner, still not hungry, but not wanting to draw suspicion to himself once more. He headed to bed that night with a heavy heart, knowing that it was more than likely he would awaken in terror more than once in the night. He had to try though, he couldn't stop sleeping, and every little bit helped.

He sat straight up in bed gasping once again. He sat there shaking, tears running down his face in torrents. This was one of the worse ones yet. His eyes darted around the room to the shadows as he rocked back and forth. He expected to be back in the camp, that his time in Rivendell had been the dream. It was true that it had seemed less real than his tormented time with the Orcs.

He tried to go back to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes for more than a moment he would see the Orcs faces and hear their laughs. He sat on his bed still shaking not knowing what to do. His eyes darted towards the door in his room. The door connected to his brother Elladan's room. He knew if he woke up his brother it would all go downhill from there. What if he was to just go in and sleep in the corner, he could wake up before his brother and Dan would never even know that he had been there.

So he gathered up his quilt and pillow and snuck into his brother's room. He lay down in the corner near his door, far from his brother's bed. The knowledge that his brother was sleeping mere feet away in the same room gave him great comfort. He fell asleep in moments, peacefully. Only to wake up in nightmare a few hours later.

Elladan awoke and turned over, not quite sure of what had awoken him. He heard a whimpering sound and soon found the object of his quarries. There in the corner was his little brother Estel sleeping on the floor, obviously having a very bad nightmare. He went to stand, and no sooner he had stood, he brother sat straight up, awakening from his nightmare. Elladan could see the terror in his brothers eyes as the tears ran down his face, and he walked over and kneeled down to calm him. He reached out his hand and suddenly Estel backed away from him. Elladan was surprised, what could have happened to give his brother this kind of fear. He moved slower this time and sat beside his brother pulling him into his arms, and trying to calm him.

Damn, thought Estel, no I am Aragorn. No he knows something. Aragorn looked up at his tears at his brother "Please don't tell." The way he had said it almost broke Elladan's heart. "I wont." "Promise?'' "I Promise."

They both got up and Aragorn went to leave. "Wait," said Elladan. "Do you have them often?" "Every night." Aragorn replied sadly. "Then if I cant tell, then at least stay in here with me." Aragorn accepted reluctantly, Elladan already knew, and at least now he wouldn't be all alone.

He crawled into the bed, and as his brother wrapped his arms around him, Estel felt for the first time in weeks that he was safe.


	3. His life is that

When Aragorn awoke the next morning he was more than a little confused. This wasn't his room. Suddenly an arm wrapped around his waist. He started to panic, what if it had all be a hallucination, what if he was still in the Orcs clutches." He rolled slightly and let out a breath as he realized it was his brother. He took another look around, and realized it was Elladan's room. Suddenly the events of the night before came rushing back to him and he bit back a groan, damn he must have been pretty bad off to have done something so stupid.

Now, he thought to himself, how am I going to get myself out of this mess? He slowly slid out from Elladan's arms, had a quick bath, and ran downstairs. He overheard his father talking about sending him and Elladan on a patrol for a few days to check out the borders. He stepped into the room, making his presence known.

"Estel," His father said smiling at him, "we were just talking about you, how do you feel about going on a short patrol with Elladan?" Damn, now he was stuck. Say yes and get stuck alone with Elladan for a week, say no and admit there is something wrong. He was saved answering by the entrance of his other brother Elohir. "Come on Ada, Estel just got back from his ranger duties, why don't we give him some more time off and I will go on patrol with Elladan." His father stopped for a second and thought about it. "It's all right with me, if it's okay with you Estel."

Okay with me, on the inside he was jumping for joy. Only Elohir could come up with the perfect solution without even knowing it. Outwardly he said "Elohir's right Ada, I would like to spend as much time here as possible before I leave." Leave, he shuddered at the thought. His Ada unfortunately caught this small shiver.

"You're still cold Estel? You should go put on a sweater; I fear you may be coming down with something. Maybe its better if you don't go on the patrol after all." Trust his father, no his Lord to come up with something like that.

Elladan showed up to breakfast a half hour later and Lord Elrond pitched his patrol idea on Elladan. He looked across the table and saw Elladan looking at him as he answered "But Ada, Estel only visits so rarely now, can't the patrol wait. Besides we have others that can go, they know the borders just as well as we do." Now Elrond suspected something, Damn Elladan. Elrond then asked to speak with Dan in his study. He had to know what they were talking about.

He snuck up to the door and was thankful that they were speaking loud enough for his human ears to detect. "Elladan I want to know what is going on with you and Estel now." "Nothing is going on Ada" "Then why did Estel not want to go on patrol with you, and you refuse to go on patrol without him." "Well, Ada, it's just that well" Elladan gave his word, he couldn't tell Ada… Or would he? He listened closely, whatever was said now could change everything.

AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Don't worry though; the next chapter should be up soon. Also I could obviously really use a Beta.


	4. Of furies flight

Haunted By His Night

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff (character, places, plots, general universe) from the Lord of the Rings movies or books, I just mess with them.

This chapter was made possible by reviewers like you. Specifically Sarah, who reviewed a while ago to tell me to write another chapter; and to Cat B, who emailed me inspiring me to continue the chapter I was writing, and Buckwolf who by asking me to collaborate a fic with her got me back into he writing game.

Haunted By His Night: Chapter 4

_He snuck up to the door and was thankful that they were speaking loud enough for his human ears to detect. "Elladan I want to know what is going on with you and Estel now." "Nothing is going on Ada" "Then why did Estel not want to go on patrol with you, and you refuse to go on patrol without him." "Well, Ada, it's just that well" Elladan gave his word, he couldn't tell Ada… Or would he? He listened closely, whatever was said now could change everything._

"I miss him." Elladan concluded looking down. "What?" his father asked looking surprised at Elladan's response. "It's just I never get to see him anymore and when I do its for such a short time, and if he isn't going to go on patrol like planned, I really don't want to go either. Do I have to Ada?" Elladan looking up sadly at his father. Elrond sighed then looking very guilty at trying to make his son forsake what little time he had with his younger brother. "Of course you don't have to go, I will find someone else."

Estel sighed when he heard this. How could he have doubted his brother? At that moment, Elladan walked through the door. Apparently while berating himself for not believing in his brother, the aforementioned party had finished talking to his father. Estel turned and walked away the second he saw his brother, how could he look Elladan in the eye after his brother had done so much for him and Estel had lost faith in an instant.

That night when Aragorn went to bed, he went to his own. He didn't feel comfortable going to Elladan after what had happened. He just hoped he could forgo the nightmares for tonight and get a good night's sleep. Maybe then he could convince Elladan that he would be okay, and that the nightmares were really nothing. (AN: AS IF)

A few hours later he could be seen tossing and turning in his bed. Murmuring in his sleep, telling them to let him go. They wouldn't, he was going to die. He could feel it in his bones that he was going to die, there was nothing that he could do to stop it. He probably wasn't going to make it to the camp to which he was being transferred. They started hurting him, whipping him, cutting him... They were holding them down, they wouldn't let him go, why wouldn't they let him go. He awoke suddenly to see two eyes staring into his.

It took Estel a second to realize that the eyes staring into his were those of his older brother. By the Valar, how loud must he have been screaming from Elladan to have heard him through the thick wall separating their rooms? Suddenly Estel realized that throughout his inner conversation his brother had been trying to calm him. Estel couldn't take seeing the concern in the eyes of his brother, after his earlier doubts and tried to pull away.

Elladan mistook his brother's attempt as fear from his nightmare, but that was only until he heard his brother muttering the same words over and over again barely loud enough to hear. "I'm Sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean it, so sorry Dan, so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Elladan asked, very confused at his brother's sudden change in behavior. What did his baby brother have to possibly be sorry for?

"I, I heard you talking to Ada this morning, and I, I thought you were going to tell him. You promised and I didn't believe you"

At this Elladan found himself saddened, it was just like his brother to do this to himself. Ever since childhood Estel had always been excessively conscientious of others feeling, and at a time like this the last thing Estel should be worrying about is the possibility of a moments doubt wounding Elladan.

"Its okay, Estel, I understand. In your place I probably would have thought the same. Why don't you come with me and get into bed, and you can feel free to apologize again in the morning, okay?" He helped his little brother up and they were back in bed within a few minutes.

Elladan awoke to the sound of screaming only a few hours later. He tried to calm his brother, but it seemed that this time nothing he could do was going to work. He had promised Estel he wouldn't tell anyone, but he couldn't let Estel continue like this, he just couldn't. Suddenly a thought struck him, he couldn't tell but he could let someone else hear for themselves. He got out of bed and headed for the door that linked his and Elohir's rooms together. He opened the door the tiniest bit and then ran back to his youngest brother.

He knew his plan had worked when less than a minute later Elohir ran into the room half asleep. Elohir took in the scene and then came to the bed to help Elladan with the walking of Estel. Finally after a few more minutes Estel woke up, and it took them the better part of an hour to calm him back down from the horrible images he had seen.

As Estel calmed the expression of fear faded from his face, and in its place was that of pure anger. "You Promised" he accused Elladan eyes flashing in anger. Just hours ago Aragorn had felt guilty and now he had been betrayed.

"I didn't wake up Elohir, he heard you screaming. I must not have closed the door properly." "He is telling the truth" confirmed Elohir. The anger faded from Estel's eyes and once again he looked saddened.

Elohir look confused, what confidence did Estel think that Elladan had broken. It seemed as if Elladan knew about the nightmares before, but if so why hadn't anything been done. Furthermore, what could have caused his youngest brother such deep pain that it would cause nightmares of such magnitude?

Estel wasn't stupid, he saw the look on Elohir's face and knew what was running through his head. It was the same look the Elladan had gotten the night before when he had discovered Estel's nightmares. He didn't want to tell and was spared as Elladan suggested they all go back to sleep. They all got settled into bed and within moments Estel was asleep again feeling that no harm could come to him while he was nestled between his two older brothers.

Once they were sure that he was really asleep Elohir finally asked Elladan what was going on. "I am not quite sure, I only found out about them myself last night. I heard him, he was sleeping on my floor. He woke and by the Valar Elladan he looked so scared. He didn't want anyone to know, and I just couldn't let him down. Ada wanted me to go on the patrol, but I couldn't leave alone knowing. He looked so scared." Elladan trailed off his story ending in tears. Elohir reached across Estel and brushing the tears from Elladan's face, then running his fingers calmingly though the others hair.

"I understand Dan, there wasn't anything you could do, but we need to let Ada know. I'm not talking about walking up to him and saying hey Ada, but maybe we could convince Estel to sleep in my room tomorrow night. He often forgets Ada's hearing is much better than ours, so he won't suspect a thing. Then the next time Estel has a nightmare Ada will hear, and will make sure that Estel is taken care of properly."

Elladan agreed it was a good plan, and that it would be put into effect immediately.


	5. Despite all this

Haunted By His Night

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff (character, places, plots, general universe) from the Lord of the Rings movies or books, I just mess with them.

Haunted By His Night: Chapter 5

The next day passed uneventfully the ruling family of Rivendell. Aragorn had managed once again to avoid the all seeing eye of Elrond, and his brothers both realized that if they had not already known there was in fact a problem, they would not have seen one by looking at Estel. How he had managed to keep his emotions under such strict guard they had no idea. When already twice that day they had been asked if there was anything wrong.

How was it that others were so adept at picking up the twins moods, but could not pick up on those of Estel? Elladan reasoned that most the staff had been there for over a thousand years; maybe it was the sheer amount of time that gave them the advantage. Elohir on the other hand reasoned that as a child, and even as a teenager Estel had been very open with his feelings. Therefore when the older, more closed off Estel returned home, they had no premise on which to base his feelings.

That night as planned they convinced Estel to sleep in Elohir's room using the excuse that his was in fact the bigger bed. They had set it up so they argued about if for twenty minutes before Elladan finished the argument by saying they would sleep in Elohir's much smaller bed. Estel laughed at the antics of his brother, which he believed to be a sad attempt at trying to cheer him up.

That night all three of them got ready for bed in their separate rooms. Estel got changed into his pajamas, thinking about what he was going to do next. A part of him felt foolish, being forced to sleep with his older brothers until the bad dreams went away (Mind out of gutter please). But there was another part of him that loved it all. Loved the fact that his brothers would be willing to do this for him, and still not tell anyone what was going on.

He finally let part two won out and headed towards Elohir's room. He felt so foolish doing this; he couldn't even look his brothers in the eyes. He ran and jumped into the bed, under the covers. He didn't even spare a glance to see if the door between Elohir and Elrond's room was closed. The twins exchanged a glance; this was going better than they could have anticipated.

They both climbed into bed one on each side of their little brother, and neither slept. They listened to their little brother's breath even out, and waited for the nightmare to begin. An hour and a half later their waiting was over. They wanted to wake Estel when the thrashing signaling the beginning of a nightmare started, but both knew they had to wait for Elrond to awaken. That meant waiting until he started to scream. Five minutes they watched in pain as their baby brother suffered until finally the let out a loud scream.

It would have to be enough to wake Elrond because neither one of the twins could watch Estel suffer any longer. They both started trying to wake Estel up, but it wasn't working this time. Estel's screaming got louder, as they tried shaking him. Both let go and stared at each other helplessly. Suddenly the door burst open and in ran their father. He took stock of the situation and in moments was at Estel's bedside trying to wake his youngest son. Finally a few moments later Estel awoke on his own, gasping for air.

Elrond looked into the eyes of his adopted son and saw something he had never expected to see in someone so young, pure unadulterated terror. He reached out to his son and watched as Estel flinched from his touch. He reached out again, much slower this time and stroked the now present tears from Estel's face. A moment later he found Estel pressed against him crying. Elrond wrapped his arms around his youngest son and tried to calm him. He made a motion with his hand, to send his sons back to bed. They left the room, their hearts feeling lightened. Ada could make anything better.

Elrond held his son for what seemed like hours, but must have been more like minutes. When the sobs had subsided Elrond finally asked what was wrong. Estel stiffened in his grasp. "Please Ada, later." Estel sounded so much like he did was he was a child that Elrond couldn't say no. This would have to be talked about, but it could wait till morning. He started to stand up, to get the blankets off the floor to cover Estel, when a hand grabbed his arm. He looked down to see Estel clinging to his arm looking desperate. "Please don't leave me alone Ada." Elrond grabbed the blanket quickly and went to lie down on the bed.

Elrond pulled Estel into his arms, whispering into his ear. "I will never leave you ion nin, I promise"

-

-

-

Ion nin is elvish for my son

Another chapter over and most likely only one more left. I plan to have this finished by the first of September, to avoid it interfering with school.


	6. He still fights

Haunted By His Night

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff (character, places, plots, general universe) from the Lord of the Rings movies or books, I just mess with them.

Haunted By His Night: Chapter 6

-

When Estel awoke in the morning he at first wondered where he was. Unfortunately this was becoming a habit for him, but alas seconds later he realized where he was. He was in his brother's room. Still not remembering the night's activities in full, Estel rolled slightly to look at would have to be his remaining brother. He rolled over to find himself looking into the sleeping eyes of his father. He was doomed. There was no way that he could convince his father to let the matter drop, or let him away without talking about it for a while more. No, once his father awoke then he would be cornered into telling his story, and though deep down he knew he would have to someday, he wasn't ready for someday to become today. Estel silently rolled from the bed and snuck out of the room. If years of living with elves had taught him one thing it was to be silent.

It only he had been more silent when the Orcs were tracking him he wouldn't be in this situation now. Estel suddenly realized that he had been standing in the same place for at least 5 minutes. Damn, he didn't have time for this. He quickly grabbed his things, shoved them in his bag and went to leave for the day. He got all the way to the door when he thought of how worried his family was going to be about him. He stopped what he was doing went back and wrote a quick note. He would be back by this evening anyways, but they would worry.

For moments after he woke up he considered leaving fro good, but he quickly dismissed that notion as his family members were all excellent trackers and would find him within days. He sighed and headed down to the stables to get his horse. Within ten minutes the saddlebags were packed and he was on his way.

As Estel was leaving the courtyard Elrond was just awakening. He found himself quite disoriented as this was definitely not his bed, nor was this his room. He remembered moments later what had transpired the night before, and simultaneously realized that he was alone in the room. Elrond immediately got up and headed towards Estel's room, all the while cursing himself for letting his son sneak away from him. HE walked into the room and as he suspected his son was already gone, and all there was left of him was a note on the bed. Elrond considered waiting for Estel to come home on his own, but quickly dismissed the thought.

His son was most likely very troubled right now and leaving him alone for an entire day to think about what had happened to him probably wouldn't end well. There was a very good chance that Estel would be able to convince himself to leave if he was left alone, and Elrond did not want that to happen. Especially with the condition that Estel was now in. He would give him an hour's head start, and then he would follow. In the meantime he would see what the twin's involvement in this was.

Elladan and Elohir had been awake for hours when Elrond found them lying together in Elladan's bed. The quickly explained what had happened the last few nights and why they hadn't told him. Elrond knew that they only had Estel's best interests at heart, and he couldn't blame them for not wanting to break Estel's trust at a time like this. They had done the right thing in not telling him, and the right in making sure Estel would get help. Though they were usually quite the pranksters, they could be mature at times. His thoughts were interrupted when Elladan spoke up. "Ada, you can help him can't you?" He smiled and assured his sons that though it would take time, he could help their baby brother. He only hoped that he wasn't lying to them.

He sighed and said goodbye to his sons, telling them of his plan to go and talk to Estel. Though they wished he could stay with them at a time like this, they both realized the only thing Elrond could do to make any of them feel better was talk to Estel.

A half hour later found Elrond nearing the rivers edge. Estel's horse was beside him and he could see his young son sitting by the riverbank only twenty feet away. Elrond got off his horse and went to sit beside his son. Estel started at the sudden appearance of his father, but had nevertheless been expecting it. Ready or not, it was time to tell

Elrond saw Estel's shoulders slump in defeat and was surprised when his son started talking of his own accord. Estel started his story talking about his mission to take a message between the two ranger camps.

It was nearly nightfall when Estel heard the first noise that he realized belonged to someone other than him. He stopped his forward motion and listened very carefully. He heard someone talking about eating humans alive for dinner and that could mean only one thing, Orcs. He dismounted, gathering a few meager supplies and sent his horse off. It would be very easy for them to catch him, while riding. HE climbed up into the trees and took a look around. He was surrounded, by five separate bands or Orcs, none of which aware of the fact he was in their midst's. If he did this silently enough he may be bale to get past them without being detected. Well we all know how that plan turned out. He got caught as he wass just outside the camp, as he fell climbing down from the trees.

He had tried to escape many times but after a week he was no longer able to try, as his injuries prevented major movements. He had been tortured horribly for what seemed like forever and he had finally given up hope only days before his rescue. They were moving him to a more permanent camp when the elves showed up and assumed he had been in battle. Since he had tended most of his wounds himself the elves had just thought he had been attacking the Orcs when he showed up.

When Estel finally finished he was shaking with the effort not to cry. Elrond reached over and pulled his song into his arms, he was so young to have suffered such an experience. With Elrond hugging him Estel finally lost his composure and began to sob in earnest. Elrond just sat there holding him, whispering comforting words into his son's ears. That night would a ruff one, thought Elrond. There would be a lot of ruff nights in the days to come, and there would be no leaving Estel by himself. The healing process was far from over, but this was a start. This was a sign that his son could and would get better.

-

-

-

-

-

AN: OMG, it's over. And for the first time in years I wrote I story that did not end in the death of the main character. For all those who are wondering Estel did get better with regular counseling and stuff. Just to give you all some closure, since the ending is a bit open. I love closure, probably why most my characters die.


End file.
